


Model Student

by hesperaxa



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, doctor clara AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesperaxa/pseuds/hesperaxa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from a tumblr post from mrscartoon: http://mrscartoon.tumblr.com/post/105403038856</p><p>and i wanted to write it!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She never thought she would agree to this, but she did. Drawing was a part of her life, her mother loved drawing Clara and her dad, the flowers in the garden, even the leaf that sat in Clara's 101 places book. She agreed to go to classes with her friends, who swindled her in after a couple of drinks down the local that night, 'it will be a laugh, great fun' they said, now she is sitting in a large white room, just like a school art room, waiting for the model to come in. 

“Sarah? When are we starting, its 9am already, we got others things to do later you know.” whispering across to the other easel. 

“We've been sitting here for 10 minutes, what's wrong Clara? Can't you deal with nudes, they cover them selves...sometimes.” Sarah giggled at Clara's reaction, as she flustered, pushing her fringe away from her eyes, the doors opened. 

“Well class! Today we have a new model for you all, the last one...well you know, couldn't deal with people watching, so we have Dr. John Smith for you, but you can call him Doctor.” the teacher presented him, as most the class spoke out, saying hello in mumbled symphony. 

Clara turned to say hello, but swallowed her words, his eyes burned steel flame, the same could be said for his silver hair, curled and wild, crowning his head. His face was lined, wisdom followed with age, but she couldn't ignore the charming aura that he branded. He wore black, black and more black, she think he was going for minimalist, but he just looked like a magician. The teaching spoke, but she didn't hear her, as he walked over to he middle, as he took his coat off, handing it her. 

“Clara....CLARA!” Sarah thought of slapping her, waving her hand around Clara's face, bringing her back to earth. “Hello earth to space Clara! You okay? You seem to be a bit shocked, maybe this was too much for you...wow...”

Both of them snapped their heads around to the room centre, as the Doctor was taking his black holey jumper off, leaving him in black skinny trousers. Sarah lent over to Clara, pushing her jaw closed, after realising that it was like a guppy fish, but it still didn't stop them gawk at his toned thin stomach, a small trail of dark silver hair running up to the smattering of chest hair. His arms were strong, lithe and pale as the rest of him. He didn't stop there, as he unbuckled his silver belt, Clara felt a rush of heat to her cheeks, but no one saw or cared. 

“can you stop there John, please, we want just upper portraits today, thank you.” the teacher smiling at him, as he buckled up again.

“Of course, how silly of me.” his voice was like whiskey, Scottish and deep, burning the back of the throat but felt incredible. Clara unintentionally swallowed and choked at the same time, causing everyone to stare at her, well nothing could be more embarrassing, red faced and choking in front of him. 

“Miss Oswald, are you quite alright over there?!” the teacher looking concerned. 

“Yea, I'm fine, sorry...continue please.” patting her chest, feigning a cough. 

finally everyone turned back, towards the silver man in the centre of the room as he sat down on the chair.

“Right, if everyone is ready, we have an hour from...now!” the teacher spoke as the Doctor's face changed to smoulder, Clara's heart missed a beat, this was going to be one long hour.”


	2. Chapter 2

That class was over, thank god for that, Clara couldn't believe how slowly that hour went. She packed away her pencils into her black folder, as the Doctor put his jumper back on, walking about with the teacher, talking to the students about how they captured the image. Clara flustered and panicked.

“Oh god, I'm gonna have to chat to him about how awful it is!?” Clara putting her face in her hands, whimpering. Sarah, tapped her on the back a second later, making her look up.

“Miss Oswald, are you okay, the second time I turn to you today and you seem to be breaking down. I'm sure its first time nerves, you'll be fine, lets see yours?” the teacher holding her hands together, turning to see the canvas, as she gasped.

“Well, that's....” the teacher was lost for words.

“Its awful!” Clara burst out, smacking her head in her hands again.

“No, its beautiful Miss Oswald.” he spoke up, looking at the lines that defined his body, the sharp curves of his arms matching the faint lines of his face. It was beautiful, top of the class, she had caught his soul in a drawing. His voice carried a air of sadness, like he didn't see himself in the same light. Clara looked at him with ambiguity, why would a handsome man let strangers draw him half nude if he didn't think he was...elegant, no...bewitching was the word she was looking for.

The teacher walked on by, looking at Sarah's work, chatting away with her, as the Doctor, stuck by Clara's work. He was fixated by it, Clara just watched him as she sat there, getting slightly concerned with him.

“Doctor? Are..you okay?” she put her hand out to touch his arm. He snapped out of it, turning to see her, a state of confusion and worry, her hand still out to him, close to his arm.

“Yeap, couldn't be any better, Clara? That's your name right? Can I keep this, buy it I don't mind how much, I would really like this.” he silently begged her for it, his eyes wide and icy, a need that he couldn't stop. 

“Erm...yea, I guess if you like it so much, and you don't need to pay me for it, hows about you come over to my studio and I can draw more of you, and you can keep them too, if you want-” she was taken back, she was so stupid to ask him.

“Yes, that's great!” he burst out with thinking, shocked by his mind not controlling his inner thoughts. 

“Cool..okay, here's my number, and I'm free any time after 5pm so if your free just text me that morning, okay?” she scribbled down her number and address down on a scrap book page, ripping it out and handing it to him. His fingers sparked against hers, both embarrassed by just a normal motion. 

“Great, I will, I know I'm free this Friday coming, haven't got much on, that okay?” a smile slipped over his face for a brief moment, then the sadness came back.

“Sure, I will see you soon, John..”

“Please, call me Doctor, I like it more than my name.” holding his hand out to shake hers, she responded in kind.

“Goodbye...Doctor, see you around.” nodding at him, walking out the room, leaving the canvas with him.

“Yes, Ma'am, yes you will.”


	3. Chapter 3

Friday came quickly, too quickly for her to even prepare for the Doctor to come over to her flat, she called it a studio, but it was just a flat, she just made it look fancy with art and open spaces. Panicking she tidied the living room slash dinning room, it was all open plan, so if one part was dirty, so was the rest. She looked at the large metal clock on the brick wall, 4.55pm, oh god! He would be here soon, but the buzzer went as she ended her thought.

“Oh shit! He's here! Nononononono!” she ran down the hallway to her door, he rang once, only once. She collected herself, brushing down her jumper over her black leggings, making sure she looked good in the mirror just to her left. She opened the door.

“Hi!” a smile burst over her roundish face. He looked the same as the last time, pale and silver in black. 

“Hello Clara, you okay, you seem flustered? Did I scare you?” the concerning tone of his voice followed the head tilt.

“No, sorry...was just sorting things out. please come in.” she motioned him in with her arm. 

He stepped in, looking around at her studio, not big but enough for her art and trinkets. He stood in the middle, near the table and the sofas, now he thought of it, it looks bigger.

“Its...bigger-” he stuttered.

“-In the inside, yea I know people say it a lot, its the building, it sits behind the old stone work, but its modern.” she interrupted him, finding his face amusing. 

“Right, would you like a drink? I'm just gonna set up all my gear as the kettle is on...” pointing to the kitchen area, whilst walking to it.

“Coffee, black 7 sugars please, where would you like me to sit?” waltzing around the sofas. 

“7 sugars! Sure... okay! Erm..sofa is fine, I might be a few minutes, get comfy for me!” oh god that sounded so wrong in her head, she flapped her hands about in the air out of pure stupidity, why did she say that.

“Thanks, I will.” he dropped onto the large champagne colour sofa, it was velvet, soft under his hands, as he caressed the fabric under his fingertips, Clara saw him, watching his fingers moving in small circles, she moaned, slapping her hand over her mouth.

“I'm sorry! Did you just moan?” he Turned his head around to her, she frenzied her mind for a quick retort.

“Yea...oww...I burned my hand on the kettle, its okay though.” shaking her hand, faking it, she was such a good liar. 

“Oh...good, that's good.” he turned back, looking at the art on her walls. Clara relaxed, pouring the water into the cafetière, as she pulled out two cups, and the sugar bowl. 

“So what do you think to my collection then? Its not all the normal stuff but its mine from my holidays and trips.” stirring 7 sugars in his cup, pulling a sour face at it, two was enough for her, and milk. 

“Normal is boring, this is all wonderful, water painting of Prague, lovely. Some Egyptian stuff, pretty cool. What's that though?” he pointed to the cubist piece in the corner.

“Oh that, its called 'Transcendental Angles Roughly Damaged In Sorrow', or TARDIS for short, you like it?” she seemed smug about it.

“Its a blue box.” not impressed by the small blue box sitting on the black table, it was damaged alright.

“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.” she smirked as she bought the coffees over the table at the sofas, sitting down across from him. 

“Then some people are blind.” he sat up to take the cup in his hand, slipping the hot black stuff, looking past his eye lashes up at her. She didn't say a word, not a peep about that remark. “sorry, did I say something wrong? I meant some people don't see what others see-” 

“No, its nothing, just that my mother went blind before she died.” she stifled back a tear, the Doctor, put his coffee down, kneeling on the floor before her, taking one of her hands in both of his.

“I'm sorry if that hurt you, it wasn't meant too, it was just words, how could I meant to hurt you if I didn't know about your mum?” looking trusting at her, she forgave him as fast as she had doubted him. 

“I know, its okay, I'm fine....I'm all good.” she gripped his hands in hers.

“Do you wanna talk about it, drawing can come later or tomorrow if you want.” the sureness that she would talk about it and listen to her was too much for her, he had broken her walls down, she sobbed as she talked about her mother's health and her death, then the death of her father only the year after of 'Takosubo cardiomyopathy', he knew it, broken heart syndrome. Her cries burned her lungs, he stood up, holding her arms, walking back the sofa, and made her lie down, her head on his legs, shushing her as she calmed down. 

“Shush lass, Time can be a bitch, but we can bite back, and all the good things helps along the way.” he stroked her hair, his hand finally resting on her shoulder, reassuring her, he was here, a total stranger watching over her. 

“Funny, I didn't expect to be calmed by a Scottish stranger that I should be drawing right now.” she coughed a laugh, the crying stopped by the humorous thought. 

“Nae, but not to worry, its not what I expected either, makes a change from getting my clothes off and sitting still for hours on end.” she sat up, brushing the wetness around her eyes away, taking the coffee in her hands, her knees close to her chest, looking at him.

“Who are you Doctor?” setting a curious smile on her face.

“I'm an idiot, just passing by, helping out, and learning on the way.”


	4. Chapter 4

They sat talking for hours, just about their pasts, present and future hopes, the Doctor's past was long than hers, telling her about all his adventures around the world, been to every country, the deepest depths of jungles and the tops of mountains. She was mesmerized by him, he was amazing, this man had done everything.

“So is that why you are doing life art classes? Because your bored?” shuffling around to face him fully, putting her coffee cup down on the glass table. 

“Yea, I guess so, I just one thing I never thought of doing, I'm not much of a looker, most defiantly not when I was younger.” he giggled.

“Oh I dunno about that...” it was meant to be kept inside her head, but guess what, no. 

“Pardon?”

“Erm...I meant as that's not true, I'm sure you were very attractive.” picking up the cup again to her her face as she drank, it was cold but she didn't care.

The Doctor went into his pocket, pulling out his phone, scrolling down and past pictures on it, finally find it.

“There, that's me when I was 34, see not so good, too much big hair, and not mentioning the eyebrows.” shaking his head in remembering it. She was stunned, taking the phone off him, looking at it reverently, he was beautiful. The image showed him like a painting, still with details, his hair was a light ginger gold, curling around his face, which was pale and smooth, cheekbones and edges that could cut ice. His eyes burned out, the brightest cobalt, it made the stars look dull, the face wasn't scornful or angry, but the eyebrows and gaze gave him an air of a passionate man. 

“Clara....Clara!” he waved her hand in front of her, but she was gone. He grabbed the phone back.

“Sorry what?!” she woke up, coming back to real life, shaking her head.

“You where away with the fairies! Its only a picture, was trying to prove a point but clearly someone didn't see the same thing as I did. You really think I was attractive?” he put his phone down, and looking back at her, why didn't he see it? She just looked at him, he was still handsome and incredible, the golden boy evolved into the silver man, she gave out a half laugh at him.

“Wow, really! Are you really blind your self Doctor, you were so....cute! And if you came up to me and asked me out then I would of said yes....but guess what, you're still cute, and very handsome, sometimes we can't see our own beauty when looking at others.....now I want to draw you, stay there, I'll be back.” she shot up, before he would say anything, the words stuck in his throat. She was fast, setting up her easel, getting her water paints out.

“I thought you were drawing me?” 

“Changed my mind, I wanted to try this out. Haven't done it for some time, sit in the middle of the sofa, and try not be so solid, relax Doctor, just look out the window, I can get a good feel for it then.” she controlled the way he was, he obeyed fast, loosing the muscle in his body, moving to the centre, arms on the back, stretching out like a cat, staring out the window. It was late, around 8pm by now, the dusk had crept around, he saw the sun setting from behind the tall houses and flats of London. It was brilliant, he hadn't seen a sunset for a long time, it warmed his heart. 

The brushes flowed along the canvas, she didn't take her eyes off him, only for a second looking at the art. The colour palate wasn't grand, it was mostly blacks, greys, some white and blues. He thought he might just fall asleep, but then he saw her face, she couldn't be more beautiful doing anything or nothing, he thought ' I should be painting you.', he was right in his own mind, he only just met her, and he knew everything about her, and now she is painting him. 

An hour passed, and she washed her brushes, as the Doctor, stood up, circling the table to the window where she sat. 

“What you think? Not bad?” she smugly look up at him. 

“I really don't know how you do it Clara! Its wonderful!” he bent in closer. The lines and colours flowed her his veins should be, the pale face with stark blue eyes, silver curls billowed around them. He was shock yet again in her talents. “Is that what you see? Do I look like that?”

“Oh, you don't like it?” she looked down at her brushes as she dried them.

“No, I love it, I guess you just improved the way I look.” he sighed, still admiring the painting.

“I....I paint what I see, I Don't alter anything, I see you for who you are! That's you! You are beautiful!...to me...” she stood in rage, grasping his arms, dropping her brushes to the ground, she was furious this his self resentment for being old, she didn't see an old man, she saw a man with experiences and wonders that she would never see, he was an adventure in his own right. She didn't care, she was past fury, she didn't care what she did next. She surprised him alright, her arms grasped his jumper, pulling him down, burning her lips on his, it was fast and rough, done on instinct, not romance or love, well at least she didn't think so. It was over as much as it was started. His eyes wide open, lips bruised by hers, confused on what has just expired. 

“Okay....that was....different....” he stuttered out finally. 

“Yea, I am different aren't I... I like you Doctor, how's about a date next Monday at 6, I know a nice quiet place...yes or no?” she smiled at him, but concerned he would reject her, she had many relationships turn sour on her.

“I would love too, I might even wear a suit... text me the address and I will be there. Good night Clara, sleep well.” he smiled back at her, then blushing sightly as he walked away, picking up his coat. She ran to the door, unlocking it for him, they met at the open door way, as they stared at each other. She kissed him on the lips gently. 

“Goodnight Doctor.”


	5. Chapter 5

A few art classes flew by, seeing each other, saying hi but not much more, she wanted to kiss him again, be near him, talk, laugh and cry, it was heaven not being alone. He would wave, smile at her, but never doing anything 'unprofessional', after all he was working. This lesson was different, he walked in, but he was in a robe, bare foot, standing in the middle of the room. Clara knew what was going on, her heart raced in her chest as the Doctor gazed at her, her cheeks lit up like Christmas. He untied the belt around his waist, the robe fell off his shoulders, slowing revealing his naked form.

“Oh sweet jesus....” she whispered, feeling rather hot under her shirt.

“Clara? You alright? Not having another funny turn are you?” Sarah poked her side, trying to be stealthy for her sake.

“Yea...no, I'm fine, just didn't expect this...”

“No, nether did I, not bad for a 55 year old right, I mean look at-” Sarah smiled.

“NO! Shuuuuuuush....you can't say things like that, yea he is very well endo- what did you say? 55?” Clara's face was a picture of pure shock and disbelieve. She thought he was maybe 45 max, maybe 50 at a push. 

“Yea, didn't you know...oh Clara, are you in love?” Sarah sang, like she was in Grease the musical, mocking Clara as the rest of the class had starting drawing the now fully nude Doctor.

“Shut up....I might have been texting him and coming over to mine to be painted....but I'm not in love.” 

“In love with who, miss Oswald?” the Teacher had been behind Clara and Sarah for the past second. Her face was soft but with intrigue, no malice was in her, she was lovely. 

“Erm.....No one special Professor Romana, Sorry, we will get drawing the Doctor....Erm... I might just do a upper half if that's okay...” Clara blushed heavily, feeling rather hot thinking about drawing him another than his waist. 

“Of course, its art Clara, you draw what you see, and if you don't feel comfortable drawing 'more' then you don't have too, as long as the art is there!” The art professor shook her hands in passionate glee at Clara, slightly freaking her out in the process.

“Thanks...” Sarah spoke as Clara was still unsure about this whole situation, maybe she should just do private drawings with him at home, and not come back here. It would feel less... awkward. She would think about it, talk to him about it. He was still there, nothing on, sitting down, covering him self, but still raw for all to see, his skin was pale, but lined, muscle and sinew rippling under he white flesh, his silver hair, pure in the sun light, he was gold again. Maybe she was in love. 

The hour passed, the doctor was clothed, Clara was still thinking. She was in here own little world, when he walked over, tapping her on the shoulder. 

“Clara....Hello?” she turned to see him, he was concerned about her behaviour. 

“I'm sorry, I don't think I can do these lessons anymore...” her voice was low, sad almost to tears, but being resolute.

“You...don't want to see me anymore? Was it because I'm old?” his tone was cold and somber. 

“Oh no! No... I mean I don't want the classes, but I want to see you still, drawing you at my place, just I can't seem to work well here with everyone watching me, I want it just to be us two.” her eyes warmed, looking so innocent.

“Oh....well, I don't see a problem with that at all, you sure your friend is okay with that?”

“Yea, she doesn't really care, she only asked me to join for a joke, she dared me to come along, she lost £50.” her smiled turned to a smirk. 

“Well, miss 'control freak', I will see you tomorrow night, you still need to tell me where we are going?” his accent was like ambrosia, sweet and spicy, making her spine tingle.

“Yea, its a Michelin star place that is quiet and the food is amazing, my friend is the head chef. So you best scrub us well Doctor, or I might have to leave you in the car...see you tomorrow...” she stood up, picking up her bag and walking out. She couldn't be believe he still wanted to go out for dinner, after the kiss and the naked hour she just spent staring at him. She was on top of the world, she texted him the location and time of the date.

=]+[=

it was the date night, the date was set, she was sitting at the table her friend Steven had set for her and the Doctor, making sure she was okay, having the best waiter and wines on stand by. It was 5.55, and she was worried, that he had forgot or stood her up, maybe he was being drawn by someone else instead of her....she was snapped out of her fit by a man in a black suit, standing above her, the suit was expensive, tailored to the body, as the dark red shirt under it was tight to his chest, it was him. His hair was the same, but clearly neater, fluffy and cut slightly shorter. She could even find the words 'hello' or 'wow', nothing but pure and utter infatuation with him. 

“Hello Clara, I hope I'm not late, I forgot my watch.” he sat down opposite her, she still watched him deeply, trying to find her words.

“No...No..........No your not late, I was early, sorry, that's a really nice suit, I wasn't expecting something so-” 

“Elegant?” he shot in with a sharp remark.

“No, It's you...what is it? Paul Smith?” taking a sip of the red wine in her glass, the waiter came and poured the Doctor a scotch over ice. He picked his up, taking a quick taste, not taking his eyes off her, her black dress was short but lovely, short sleeves and butterfly shapes sewn into the cloth.

“Yes, yes it is, my favourite suit in fact, your dress is lovely, it suits you.”

“Thanks, I try my best. Right Steven has done us a special menu just for us, so I hope your hungry, and if your a good boy, I might even give you a present.” she caught him of guard as he drank from his glass, making him choke on his whisky. 

The food arrived with in moments, 5 courses, it was incredible what Steven would make, Clara wouldn't waste any of it, she wished she could cook like this. He even tried to teacher her to cook soufflés, but still failed. They chatted over the dinner about work, hobbies and general boring stuff, but Clara just wanted to know more about him, and his crazy adventures. The night wore on, dinner was finished, desert was up next, Clara had a salted caramel chocolate tart, it was sweet, warm and heavenly, as the Doctor had Tiramisu with thick cream. The Doctor spooned some, pointing it in Clara's direction, seeing if she wanted some, she got the hint, and spooned some of hers for him. 

Sharing desert was fun, too fun in her mind, she slowly bit around his spoon, taking it all in one fell swoop, it was bitter with coffee, but the marsala wine cut it off, damn it was good. She opened her eyes to see the Doctor licking the spoon after eating the tart, she burst out in laughter. He looked at her, eyes wide open, freezing in place after he was seen. 

“Sorry, I got carried away...this is all very delicious, and very expensive? You sure you don't want me to pay some of this. Or all even?” rattling out words.

“No, its fine, Don't worry about paying, he owes me a favour anyway, and the spoon thing was funny, don't be afraid, I don't bite....much.” she smiled, continuing to eat her tart, pinching some of his for time to time. 

It was 8 by the time they had wander out the restaurant, giggling out the door, heading for his car. He drove a dark blue BMW, she wooed in agreement. They drove to her flat, still talking and giggling, saying that the waiter looked like he should be from 'ello e'llo with such a shit accent. The flat wasn't far, only a 5 minute drive, Clara hopped out the car, and opened the main doors, he followed. She opened her door, waiting for him to walk in first, closing the door after her.

“Was I a good boy then?” he turned around to see her at end of the sofa, his jaw dropped as her dress did, leaving her in heels, her underwear and her stockings. His eyes dilated, sitting down sharply on the sofa next to him. She stood in front of him, making sure he wouldn't move, she lent in, holding hi head up with her finger.

 

“Does that mean yes?” he swallowed hard in his throat.

“Yes, Yes you have...”


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE: just a short bit before some M rated stuff, sorry i haven't posted, its Christmas or Easter, i cant remember which but HAPPY EASTER! 

 

=]+[= 

She stood over him, stark as the day she was born, smooth and curved. He was still in shock, eyes wide, heart beating frantically in his chest, his fingers digging into his thigh. 

They didn't move, not even a finger, she was waiting, waiting for him to waver, he was not letting down, not submitting to her openness, he was closed.

“Why? Why so closed? Do you not like me? Do you not like naked women?” interrogating him.

“No, its not that, I like you, I like was I see, which is beautiful, I should be drawing you, not the other way around...its just, I haven't done this for a very long time.” rubbing the marks out his suit trousers. 

“Poor excuse, there is not need to be afraid, I don't care...and I might let you draw me one day.” she rattled out, pained by his sadness.

He stood up, bolt straight to her, an inch between their noses. His hands moved upwards to her shoulders, softly grasping her cooling skin, he breathed her in, warm like a summer night, roses and vanilla. His left hand ran over her cheek, laying down around her ear and jaw. He hadn't felt like this in years, decades even, he can't remember the last time he kissed someone so beautiful, so loving as Clara. He had one question.

“Question?” he whispered, close to her lips.

“Yes...” looking up at him, their eyes aflame.

“Do you think you could ever love me?” his voice broke at that word, love. 

She looked at him in that split second, she saw two possible outcomes: 'yes' yes would make him happy, spend the rest of his life with her....'no'...no would kill him, break his heart, just a fling, a bit on the side, nothing more.

She came back to reality at the sound of her name, “Clara?”. A thousand thoughts passed her mind, she wasn't sure, she didn't like be pressured this much, follow your heart or your head? 3 seconds passed since he said her name, she had thought about it.

“Clara?” 

“Yes.” 

A small smile curved to his lips, he tilled both their heads, his lips touching hers at last again, she couldn't wait, she pushed, seeping into his kiss, controlling him and his touch. It didn't last, she felt cold, she shivered at the loss of heat, he pulled her down to the sofa, curling her around him, still wearing his suit. He pulled the velvet throw over her, keeping her warm.

“Clara Oswald, I promise, I will make you happy, I will... I do love you.” 

“Well as they say, Love is not an emotion...” Clara piped up.

“Love is a promise.”


	7. Chapter 7

She had enough of the sofa cuddles, she wasn't tired. She stood up, holding his hands, making him follow. 

“Think its time for bed...” Clara winked, kicking the door open, pulling him with her.

“Tired Clara? okay, that's okay-” his actions were either innocent or stupidity, she really hoped it was him being nice, taking his time. She really didn't care for the little games, she was in control. 

“Not tired, neither are you Doctor.” she dropped his coat into the chair next to the bed. She came back to the front of the bed, where he stood, his face was amusing to say the least, a startled owl was the closest she could pin on him. She unbuttoned the waistcoat, the red silk brushing her fingers as she pushed it off his back. Her fingers found the bow tie, his hand stopping her as she pulled it. 

“No, not tired, not hot either...Clara, okay, I know what you want, but I... I have been out of practise so please give me time, take it slow.” he grasped her hand in his, the tie falling to the ground. His eyes burned, she burned, a flush of heat ran over her skin. His hand ran up her neck, cupping her jawbone, their lips touched, hesitating the need. He couldn't deny how much he wanted her, all night, his hunger grew, like a caged wolf, he couldn't wait any longer. 

He was brutal, with this kiss, he wanted to her to know, what she did to him, what he wanted to do with her. Relentless, burning passion, he brushed his tongue over her bottom lip, wanting to taste her. She gasped a bit too loudly than she would of liked, he didn't care, the more noise the better he was doing. Her brain kicked in, trying to undress him, her fingers struggling to unbutton his shirt, he has enough, it was his best shirt, but he still ripped it open, buttons falling off, some were lucky. She knew his body, but up close it was so much more, the small scars on his chest, the veins and muscle coloured under his flesh. She was occupied by the way his skin moved on his body, more than he was trying to unbuckle his belt, as he pulled it past her, flinging into some corner. Toeing off his shoes was easy, socks not so sexy, he pulled a fast one, picking Clara up, and tossing her onto the bed, her hair in her face, it gave him time to wrestle with the remanding clothing. 

She swept back her hair, the next thing she knew the Doctor was on the bed, naked, crawling up the bed to her. He was a panther, stalking his prey, her heart missed a beat, his eyes where darker, lust filled, just for her. He bent his head down, kissing her thigh, stilling going higher, stomach, between her breasts, up her neck, finally planting one on her lips.

“Clara, tell me what you want...” his voice was so hoarse, so rich and dark, she could drown in it, a bolt of heat ran down her core, her cheeks redder than the sun burning out.

“I want you, Doctor....just you, no playing about, I just need you now, inside me...” she smiled, he closed his eyes, kissing her deeply, tongues battling for dominance. He nestled himself between her legs, he gripped her hip, holding himself up with the other, as she nodded to him. He kissed her, firm and warm, as he sank into her wet, hot cunt, it was slow, too slow for her, he was just enjoying the feeling, a deep moan ruptured from his chest. 

In the dim light she swore she was delirious, he found the rhythm, every time she mewled under him, making him melt into her, she was wondrous, so small but so much to give, the way she moaned his name, her fingers clawing at his back, she was too good for him. He spent the time, mapping out her body, finding those points that made her weak, made her growl at him. He was getting closer and closer to the point of no return, he lent back, pulling her hips closer to him, making her gasp as he hit that sweet point inside finally, making her crack. She couldn't speak anymore, a string of moans and cries, she was a mess, a hot mess and he loved it, the control freak lost control. 

“Yes Clara, come for me....come... with me!” he rubbed her clit with his thumb, that was the final breaking point for her, as she came with a shuttering scream, gripping the bedsheets.   
He was there, just on the edge of collapse, one, two , three more thrusts into her wetness and he came so hard inside her, he thought he might kill her, he thought it might kill him, it felt so good. He saw stars as he spilled into her, time slowed down, he saw her, glowing and radiant, he never saw something so divine in his life. 

“Doctor... I love you...” she breathed out, he tried to hear her, but his head rushed with blood, storming in his ears. 

“I love you too.” he slumped over her body, thumbing her hands off the sheets, holding her hands, as he regained control of his body. Her heart was beating so hard under his head, breathing in her scent. 

It was a few moments before he rose again, slipping out of her, a moan of deprivement ran out of Clara's mouth, she still lay there, open to him. He stood up, shaking his head, trying to wake up, it wasn't that late, was it? He looked at her, smiling, raising his hands to her, pulling her up.

“You okay there? Do you need a Doctor?” she groaned at the bad pun, starting to giggle with him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing him on the lips, this time it was soft and tender. 

“No, I'm fine, just...wow... just didn't expect that much energy to burst out of you, thought you wanted to take it slow.” her face not angry or annoyed even, still happy and tired now. 

“Okay, yea, I got carried away in the moment.” his eyes widened, hoping she would believe him. “but I think we both need a shower, can't sleep all messy like they do in the movies...yuck.” 

she giggled at his displease, she poked him to move, her legs asleep now, as she stretched them back into life. Maybe this wasn't should a bad idea after all now, well, he did promise her one thing, happiness. 

But does it ever last...


End file.
